HitsuHina Music Box
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Final chap! Review please...
1. Love Story

Akhirnya saia membuat songfic juga! Woohoo, senangnya! Tapi.. Hitsuhina lagi? Memang saia tidak pernah bosan menulis imajinasi saia untuk pasangan lugu ini. Okeh! Let's begin!

* * *

Hitsuhina Music Box

Chapter 1

********

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo..

Theme song chapter 1 : Love story – Taylor Swift

Let's begin~

Hitsugaya P.O.V

Sabtu, 13 Maret 2010, Akihabara

Kulantunkan melodi-melodi indah dari setiap tuts-tuts hitam putih piano oleh tanganku. Pergerakan cepat tanganku, baik kiri maupun kanan, mengikuti melodi lagu yang kuhafal sedikit demi sedikit lewat teks yang berada di hadapanku. Tangan Kiriku bergerak cepat mengikuti alur. Setelah ini kunci G, lalu kunci D, dan terus berlanjut. Tangan kananku juga tak mau kalah dalam menampilkan kehebatannya. Dari SOL, berpindah ke RE, dan terus kumainkan harmoni ini hingga selesai.

Kuangkat jari-jariku dari tuts-tuts piano, berdiri dan memberi hormat. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar 'big applause' dimana-mana, bentuk penghargaan atas nada-nada yang baru saja kumainkan.

Hari ini, telah kuselesaikan pentasku di Akihabara. 2 minggu lagi, Tokyo. Akan kupersiapkan dengan baik, dan akan kumainkan 'Muzio Clementi' andalanku disana.

Inilah aku, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Anak remaja biasa yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi musisi besar nantinya. Padahal sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tak punya niat dalam musik. Kalau bukan karena untuk mewarisi bakat musik keluargaku, aku enggan bermain musik. Mereka selalu bilang padaku, anak ajaib, musisi besar, bahkan ada yang bilang masa depanku sempurna. Andai mereka tahu, aku ini hanyalah anak biasa yang bersekolah di SMA Seireitei.

~Suika~momo~

.

.

.

Senin, 15 Maret 2010, SMA Seireitei

Hari biasa, sekolah yang sama, orang-orang yang sama pula. Menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk belajar, itulah sekolah. Tak ada yang spesial disini, bahkan temanku hanya sedikit. Kuingat, sahabat yang paling dekat denganku dulu hanya Kusaka, dan sekarang dia melanjutkan masa-masa SMAnya di salah satu SMA di Hokkaido.

Ini aku, Hitsugaya Toushiro, sedang menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi di sekolahku. Mencoba menghabiskan waktu sendiri saja, dan juga menjauh dari gadis-gadis penggemarku.

"Oi Hitsugaya!" hm? Siapa itu? Inoue, Rukia, dan Ishida, teman-temanku. Mereka berjalan ke arahku. Mau apa?

"Wah, wah, bocah jenius kita sedang menyendiri." Si mata empat berbicara demikian.

"Hn.."

"Nee bocah jenius, kau yang kemarin bermain di Akihabara itu ya?" si mata empat alias Uryuu Ishida.. dia datang ke pentasku ya?

"Ya, lalu kenapa? Kau datang ya?"

"Tentu saja, bocah jenius. Aku ini berasal dari klan bangsawan Uryuu, dan aku sudah pasti diundang ke acara-acara dimana para bangsawan berkumpul." Sombong sekali dia.

"Jaga kesombonganmu itu Uryuu. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan? Aku juga salah satu tamu yang menghadiri acara besar itu tau! Kau lupa kalau aku berasal dari klan Kuchiki yang legendaris itu?" menyebalkan sekali sih bangsawan-bangsawan sombong itu.

"Nee.. kalian sombong sekali. Kalau begitu hanya aku yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana dong!" protes Orihime dan aku di dalam batinku.

"Maaf Inoue, tapi suatu hari nanti, kau juga akan masuk keluarga bangsawan Uryuu. Aku berjanji."

"Makasih Ishida! Kau memang yang terbaik!" pasangan ini mulai bermesraan. Sebaiknya kutinggalkan mereka.

"Inoue!"

"Ishida!"

"Inoue!"

"Ishi—"

"Cukup! Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian mengganggu acara kesepianku!?" Aku membalikkan ragaku. Aku benar-benar terganggu dengan acara mesra mereka berdua.

"Ah Hitsugaya! Gomen.. kami cuma datang kesini untuk membahas konsermu kemarin itu kok! Jaa nee!" terlihat bahwa Rukia sudah mulai takut dengan aura hitam pertanda kemarahanku. Mereka kembali ke arah kantin, dan aku kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi ini.

Apa aku cukup terkenal ya? Padahal pentas kemarin adalah pentas soloku untuk yang pertama kali. Aku terpilih menggantikan ayahku yang legendaris itu untuk mewarisi bakat keluarga kami. Pertama kalinya ayahku mengenalkanku pada musik, saat umurku terbilang masih sangat muda, sekitar 3 tahun. Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali pada musik. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Hanya aku anak satu-satunya yang akan mewarisi bakat sempurna keluarga Hitsugaya yang harus dilestarikan turun-temurun.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi sekolahku. Pemandangan yang serba biasa membuatku bosan. Mungkin ini efek samping kalau yang berada di dekatmu adalah bangsawan-bangsawan terus. Perlahan kutelusuri ruang-ruang klub yang sekarang ini berada di dekatku. Sejenak, aku menghentikan langkahku. Mataku tertuju pada ruang klub musik yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Ruang itu kini berjarak 5 meter denganku. Kuingat, ruang ini terakhir dipakai 2 tahun lalu. Musisi-musisi yang biasa menggunakan ruangan ini sudah lulus semua. Ruangan ini menjadi usang dan tidak terpakai sepeninggal musisi-musisi SMA Seireitei. Konon, SMA Seireitei pernah menjuarai banyak perlombaan berkat musisi-musisi legendaris ini.

Kulanjutkan langkahku kembali. Cukup sudah bagiku untuk menyendiri. Saatnya kembali bergabung dengan Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Ishida. Kadang, aku merasa seperti ditinggalkan mereka. Ichigo berpacaran dengan Rukia, Ishida dengan Inoue. Pasangan-pasangan ini selalu dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku. Jadilah aku seorang penyendiri disini.

Jarakku dan jarak ruang musik itu sudah berbeda 10 meter. Aku heran kenapa sekolah ini tetap mempertahankan ruangan usang itu. Sekarang, aku hendak menaiki tangga. Aku hendak pergi ke atap, ruangan favoritku. Tapi, tak sampai anak tangga pertama, kudengar sebuah melodi indah. Hei, siapa yang memainkan harmoni indah itu? Kubatalkan niatku untuk ke atap. Kucari sumber suara itu. Sumbernya berasal dari ruang musik. Siapa yang memainkan melodi indah ini?

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

Ini.. lagu Taylor Swift bukan? Ya ampun.. indah sekali. Siapa orang yang memainkan lagu ini? Aku terpesona dengan permainan pianonya. Kunci C.. lalu F..

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

F-G-Am-G. Kusandarkan tubuhku ke tembok dekat pintu ruang musik. Aku tak menduga, ruangan usang ini ternyata ada yang memakainya. Indah sekali.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

F-G—aku pun tersenyum. Senang sekali rasanya mendengar lagu merdu seperti ini. Padahal biasanya aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan musik. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Musisi ini mampu menarikku bersama alunan melodi yang ia mainkan.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

C-G setelah ini kuperkirakan dia akan memainkan kunci Am. C, tepat sesuai dugaanku. G, setelah ini pasti berpindah ke Am. Lalu.. tunggu! Dia tidak memainkannya di kunci Am! Kalau ayahku berada disini pasti dia sudah memarahi orang yang memainkan musik di kunci yang salah. Ini fatal! Benar-benar fatal! Tidak seharusnya dia memainkannya di kunci C!

Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan musik itu. "Hei! Seharusnya kau mainkan kunci A minor!" kataku secara tidak sengaja. Dan sepertinya, musisi yang memainkannya terkejut. Kulihat orang yang memainkan lagu tersebut. Bukan hanya permainan pianonya saja yang indah, rupanya pun ternyata juga indah. Kawaii! Rupanya yang dari tadi memainkannya adalah gadis bermata hazel, berambut coklat yang manis ya? Manis sekali! Dia tampak terkejut menyadari keberadaanku yang tiba-tiba ini. Mata emeraldku dan mata hazelnya bertemu. Aku pun jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Maaf.. bukan maksudku untuk mengganggumu. Aku hanya sedang melewati ruangan ini dan mendengar ada yang bermain piano. Gomen.. silahkan lanjutkan permainanmu." lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

"Tunggu!" dia memanggilku. Suaranya itu.. merdu. Merasa kalau aku belum diperbolehkan untuk keluar, aku pun tinggal berdiri di situ.

"Arigatou sudah mau memperbaiki kesalahanku. Itu tadi benar-benar kesalahan fatal. Kau mau menemani dan mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahanku? Aku akan tersanjung kalau kau mau tinggal dan mendengar permainan pianoku." dia.. mengajakku untuk menemaninya? Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di salah satu bangku di situ.

"Akan kudengarkan permainanmu. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan sekarang."

"Terimakasih ya," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya itu.. mampu memesona hatiku. Kudengarkan permainannya dari awal hingga akhir. Dia tidak hanya bermain piano saja rupanya. Gadis itu juga bernyanyi. Suaranya itu.. kuakui lebih indah dibanding suara Taylor Swift.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Kuperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Kalau kupikir, gadis ini semakin menarik minatku untuk bermain musik. Selama ini aku bermain musik tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dengan kehadiran gadis ini, aku jadi punya alasan kenapa aku bermain musik.

"Arigatou sudah mau mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahanku, ehmm.." dia terlihat kebingungan mau memanggilku apa.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro,"

"Em Hitsugaya-kun."

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Hinamori Momo, kau bebas memanggilku." nama yang indah.

"Momo.. mungkin kita bisa berkumpul disini lagi besok? Akan kutunggu permainanmu yang lain."

"Akan kupersiapkan." gadis itu.. ehm.. Momo tersenyum.

"Kan kutunggu." jawabku sambil menebarkan senyumku. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar, hendak menghilang dari hadapan Momo. Tak sampai 5 cm dari pintu, aku membalikkan badan.

"Hey Momo,"

"Ya?"

"Kau dari kelas mana?" tanyaku.

"Kelas 2-2. Hitsugaya-kun sendiri?" kelas orang-orang yang lumayan berbakat ya? Kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelasku.

"Benarkah? Aku jarang melihatmu, padahal kelas kita berseberangan. Aku dari kelas 2-1. Ngomong-ngomong soal panggilan, kau boleh memanggilku Hitsugaya saja."

"Wahh, kelas 2-1 untuk orang-orang berbakat besar kan? Kau hebat sekali!"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Ja nee!" Kuucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Aku berharap, kita dapat membangun relasi yang lebih dari ini. Kutinggalkan Momo di ruang musik, kurasa dia akan pulang. Aku melanjutkan aktivitasku dan berharap besok akan membawa kejutan baru seperti hari ini.

To Be Continue ...

* * *

Minna! Akhirnya saia membuat fic yang bukan oneshot! Yippiee!!*pesta 3 hari 3 malam*. Ohya minna! Mau tau kenapa saia memilih tanggal 13 Maret buat pentas Hitsugaya? Karena 13 Maret adalah birthday okaasan tercintaa!! Luv u olweis mom! Saia persembahkan pentas solo Hitsugaya sebagai hadiah untukmu (?)

Oke, oke minna.. dianjurkan kepada readers yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini untuk...

REVIEW!

Next theme song is : One less lonely girl – Justin Bieber


	2. One Less Lonely Girl

Saia kembalii!! XD. Oke, oke, skip author note yang satu ini. Kita mulai ajahh... ;)

* * *

Hitsuhina music box

Chapter 2

********

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo..

Theme song chapter 2 : One less lonely girl – Justin Bieber

Lets begin~

Hitsugaya P.O.V

"Hitsugaya! Oper bolanya kesini!" teriak Renji.

"Yosh!"

Aku tengah menendang bola kaki saat ini. Yep! Sekarang aku sedang bermain bola. Bukan hanya bakatku di bidang musik, tapi aku juga menjadi kapten klub sepak bola.

"Hitsugaya-kuunn!! Ganbatte!! Kyaa!" teriak cheerleader dan wanita-wanita fansku.

"Yaa ini diaa!!" kataku dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

GOOLL!! Kemenangan sempurna berhasil kudapatkan saat latihan.

"Kyaa Hitsugaya-kun!" kadang aku berpikir kalau para wanita itu sungguh berisik dan menyebalkan.

Aku mengistirahatkan diriku dan duduk di bangku. Aku mencari kesejukkan dan ketenangan saat ini. Hawa panas menyengat dari matahari terus menggangguku sedari tadi. Teriknya membakar ragaku. Panas sekali hari ini! Aku memegang botol minum yang kubawa dari rumah dan segera meminumnya. Glek.. glek.. setetes demi setetes larut mengisi semua organ tubuhku. Ahh! Segar rasanya. Aku pun mengelap keringat-keringat yang menetes dari tubuhku. Sungguh, ini sangat melelahkan.

"Latihan hari ini selesai!!" teriak pelatih kami, Kaien. Konon, dia adalah pemain bola terkenal seTokyo dan juga guru favorit Rukia.

Latihan klub sudah selesai. Walaupun begitu, aku belum mau bangun dari bangku ini. Aku masih terlalu lelah untuk berjalan lagi. Kulihat Renji duduk di sebelahku. Yang kuingat tentang Renji, dia merupakan maniak pisang dari kelas 2-2. Kelas 2-2? Itu kelasnya Momo kan? Ada benarnya juga kalau kutanya sedikit tentang Momo padanya. Mungkin saja dengan begitu aku bisa mengenal Momo lebih dekat.

"Oi Renji," kataku memanggil Renji.

"Ya?"

"Kau itu dari kelas 2-2 ya?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mengenal Hinamori Momo?"

"Oh.. anak itu ya. Memangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya?"

"Urusai! Aku Cuma bertanya saja!"

"Hehe.. gomen, gomen."

"Dia itu orangnya seperti apa sih?"

"Hinamori Momo? Hmm.. dia itu orangnya penyendiri. Tapi kalau kulihat-lihat, sebenarnya dia pintar dan manis. Dia selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilemparkan guru padanya. Dia termasuk murid kebanggaan Aizen, guru matematika itu. Hinamori itu, dia selalu menghilang saat istirahat. Tidak ada yang tau keberadaan dia saat istirahat," selalu menghilang saat istirahat? Apa dia selalu berada di ruang musik?

"Lalu apalagi?"

"Dia itu sebenarnya manis. Kalau dia tidak seorang pendiam, mungkin cowok-cowok akan menyukai dia. Sayang, dia selalu menghilang. Yang kutau, teman yang paling dekat dengannya hanya Ise Nanao, si gadis yang menurutku seorang kutu buku. Sebenarnya, kalau dia mau serius, dia mungkin sudah berada di kelas yang sama denganmu." informasi yang diberikan Renji komplit juga. Kenapa dia bisa tau banyak?

"Oh.. arigatou Renji. Tapi, ada yang menjadi pertanyaanku Renji,"

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa menceritakan informasi yang lumayan banyak tentang Hinamori Momo. Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa kau dengan dia? Kau bilang dia itu manis. Jangan-jangan selama ini kau terus memperhatikanya ya? Kau menyukainya?" kataku menanyakan kecurigaanku.

"A-apa?!! Kau yang ingin bertanya tentang Hinamori kan?!! Aku hanya memberitahu informasi saja!! Lagi pula aku bisa tau karena aku satu kelompok IPA dengannya! Itu saja!" sejujurnya, aku masih curiga. Kulihat mukanya memerah saat bicara begitu. Melihatnya dengan wajah malu seperti itu, membuatku ingin tertawa. Merahnya senada dengan rambutnya!

"Pfftt.. pfft.. hahaha!" tawaku membludak. Renji tampak kebingungan melihatku. Mungkin dia merasa kalau aku sudah gila. Renji meninggalkanku di tempat, dan aku mengemasi barang-barangku sambil berusaha menahan tawaku.

~suika~

* * *

Aku berjalan melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang musik. Aku sudah berjanji pada Momo untuk menemuinya sehabis pulang sekolah, sama seperti kemarin. Seperti janjiku, aku akan menemui Momo disini, di ruang musik. Entah kenapa, hatiku berdebar-debar. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ruangan yang usang dan tidak terpakai itu. Kulihat di dalamnya.. kosong, belum ada orang. Mungkin Momo terlambat datang. Dari pada bosan menunggu, kumainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu ini.. kuanggap sesuai dengan gambaran seorang Momo. Gambaran seorang gadis yang kesepian yang bertemu dengan seorang lelaki. Kucari teks lagu tersebut, lalu mulai memainkannya.

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**How many I told you's**

**And start overs and shoulders**

**Have you cried on before**

**How many promises be honest girl**

**How many tears you—**

"Sugoii.." Momo? Dia sudah datang rupanya. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan hawanya saat dia datang. Mungkin aku terlalu serius dalam bermain piano.

"Ah.. rupanya kau." aku lumayan terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Sesungguhnya, dia wanita pertama yang mampu membuatku berdebar-debar.

"Kau pasti seorang musisi besar kan?" mata Momo berbinar-binar melihatku. Dia tampak amat kagum melihatku. Tanpa dia sadari, semburat merah keluar dari pipiku.

"Ah.. tidak juga. Aku hanya baru memulai langkahku untuk menjadi musisi besar."

"Itu hebat bukan? Jarang-jarang ada orang hebat sepertimu."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membanggakanku seperti itu."

Momo duduk di sampingku. Wajahnya menampakkan wajah layaknya seorang malaikat. Aku memperhatikannya tanpa ia sadari. Kalau kulihat, dia memang manis.

"Nee Hitsugaya? Mainkan lagu itu lagi untukku. Boleh?"

"Ya, tentu saja," Kataku dengan senyum di bibirku.

"Tapi ada satu syarat," aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke arah atas.

"Apa?"

"Menyanyilah,"

"Ha?"

"Selagi aku memainkannya di atas piano, menyanyilah. Aku tau suaramu itu merdu. Bisa kudengar kemarin, suaramu itu seperti seorang profesional." Seusai mengatakannya, wajah Momo menampakkan semburat merah dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou. Kaulah orang pertama yang mendengar suaraku saat bernyanyi,"

"Aku jadi malu. Hehe.." Momo tersenyum lebar. Dia berhasil membuat mukaku memerah seketika itu juga.

"Aku mulai ya,"

Lihatlah kehebatanku, Momo. Akan kupertunjukkan jariku yang menari di atas putih hitamnya tuts piano ini. Aku meregangkan tanganku, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk memainkan harmoni ini.

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**How many I told you's**

**And start overs and shoulders**

**Have you cried on before**

**How many promises be honest girl**

**How many tears you let hit the floor**

**How many bags you'd packed**

**Just to take'em back, tell me that**

**How many either or's**

**But no more,**

**If you let me inside of your world**

**There'll be one less lonely girl**

**Oh oh**

**I saw so many pretty faces**

**Before I saw you, you**

**Now all I see is you**

**I'm coming for you**

**No no**

**Don't need these other pretty faces**

**Like I need you**

**And when your mine in the world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**I'll show you what you're worth**

**If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February**

**Not one of'em spent with you**

**How many dinner dates, set dinner plates**

**And he didn't even touch his food**

**How many torn photographs I saw you taping back**

**Tell me that you couldn't see an open door**

**But no more,**

**If you let me inside of your world**

**There'll be one less lonely girl**

**Oh oh**

**I saw so many pretty faces**

**Before I saw you, you**

**Now all I see is you**

**I'm coming for you**

**No no**

**Don't need these other pretty faces**

**Like I need you**

**And when your mine in this world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**I'll show you what you're worth**

**If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I can fix up your broken heart**

**I can give you a brand new start**

**I can make you believe**

**I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)**

**She's free to fall (fall in love)**

**With me**

**My hearts locked and nowhere that I got the key**

**I'll take her and leave the world**

**With one less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**I'll show you what you're worth**

**If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**I'll show you what you're worth**

**If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

"Kakoii! Sungguh seorang musisi hebat!" matanya berbinar-binar melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Entah kenapa, kalau bersama Momo, aku jadi lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku benar-benar nyaman di dekatnya.

"Lagu apa saja yang kau bisa mainkan, Hitsugaya?"

"Aku bisa memainkan _Canon_, _Minute Walts_, _La Campanella_, _Pur Elise_, dan masih banyak lagi. Ah.. aku juga bisa memainkan beberapa lagu gereja seperti _Panis Angelicus_, _Haec Dies_, dan lain sebagainya." jelasku dengan cukup detil.

"Sugoii! Kau benar-benar hebat!"

"Tidak juga, ayahku masih jauh lebih hebat."

"Eeh?! Kau pasti berasal dari keluarga musisi terkenal yaa!"

"Sudahlah Momo, kau bisa membuatku sombong!" aku jadi malu dibuatnya.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Ya?"

"Mungkin kita bisa menjadi penduet yang hebat! Kau yang bermain piano, dan aku yang akan menyanyi!"

"Tawaranmu itu cukup bagus." senyum tulus menghiasi bibirku. Sekarang barulah aku mengerti kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musisi. Mungkin juga sudah menjadi takdirku untuk bertemu dengan Momo. Kelak, aku dan dia akan menjadi musisi yang terkenal bersama-sama.

Aku mengemasi barangku, bersiap kembali ke kediamanku. Begitu juga dengan Momo, dia mengangkat tas punggungnya dan bersiap untuk pulang juga. Aku keluar lebih dahulu dibanding dia, dan dia tertinggal di belakangku. Sejenak, terlintas hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Momo?"

Aku merogoh tas ranselku dan berusaha mencari sesuatu. Tangan kiriku meraih sehelai kertas yang berada dalam ranselku. Tangan kananku meraih tangan Momo. Kulihat dia tampak kaget dengan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba ini. Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah atas yang baru saja kulakukan. Kubungkus kertas itu dalam kepalan tanganku, lalu kuserahkan kepada Momo. Kertas berukuran persegi panjang itu kuletakkan di atas telapak tangan Momo. Kulepaskan tanganku, dan dia tampak kebingungan.

"Apa ini?"

"Datanglah ke pentasku 2 minggu lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Sudah kusiapkan tiket yang sekarang berada di tanganmu itu, lengkap dengan tiket pesawat Karakura-Tokyo. Kan kusiapkan bangku V.I.P khusus untukmu di sana."

"Hi-hitsugaya?" Momo yang terkejut, perlahan-lahan tersenyum.

Aku pun meninggalkannya diam di sana. Raut wajahnya menampakkan amat bahagia saat kutinggal. Aku melangkah dengan pasti dengan senyum di bibirku. Sebelum tertinggal jauh, Momo berkata sesuatu.

"Aku pasti datang!" Momo berlari ke arahku dan mengikutiku. Kami pun pulang bersama-sama di kala hari yang senja ini.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Behind the scene..

Justin Bieber, mukamu itu imud skalii!! XD Tak salah lagunya saia masukkan.. ;) Taukah anda perjuangan saia untuk mencari judul lagu-lagu terkenal? Susah juga ternyata. Maka itu readers, semangati saia untuk tetap berkarya dalam fic ini dengan mereview! Review!

Special thanx to ..

-Fa Hanashiro Ukitake

-Tsuichi Yukiko

-fi-kun31 : Kan saia pertimbangkan usulmu itu. Tapi saia denger lagunya dulu ya?

-Aiko Wanasaki

Sankyuu!!

Minna sekalian yang membaca, saia mohon reviewnya! ^^

Next theme song : 1234 I Love You – Plain White T's


	3. 1234 I Love You

Moshi-moshi minna-san! –killuMakino 623- kembali dengan fic HitsuHina Music Box! ;D Let's begin~

* * *

HitsuHina Music Box

Chapter 3

********

Disclaimer : Siapa lagi selain Tite Kubo?

Theme song chapter 3 : 1234 I love You – Plain White T's

Let's begin~

Normal P.O.V

Deg! Deg!

Jantung seorang Hinamori Momo berdegup kencang. Ia gugup akan keputusan yang akan ayahnya putuskan. Hinamori kini tengah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar ayahnya. Perlahan, ia gerakkan gagang pintu kamar ayahnya, dan dengan pasti, Momo memanggil ayahnya.

"Otou-san!"

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Momo. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya ayahnya tenang.

"Ini.." Momo menyerahkan selembar kertas persegi panjang kepada ayahnya, Hinamori Hitsuru.

"Apa itu?"

"Temanku mengundangku untuk menonton pentasnya di Tokyo, tanggal 27 Maret." Hitsuru mengecek kertas yang diberikan Momo. Di situ tertulis, pesawat jurusan Karakura-Tokyo.

"Bahkan temanmu sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat Karakura-Tokyo di sini. Kalau tou-san boleh tau, siapa temanmu yang berbaik hati mau mengundangmu sampai seperti ini?"

Momo tersenyum malu. Semburat merah perlahan tampak pada pipinya. "Seorang musisi besar. Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Ayah Momo tampak mengerti dan mengangguk pelan. Katanya,"Kau boleh pergi Momo,"

"Benarkah otou-san?"

"Ya tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untuk putri kesayangan tou-san? Tapi, jangan sampai lupa untuk mengajak tou-san dan kaa-san juga." jawab Hitsuru.

"Arigatou tou-san! Aku benar-benar senang!" Momo meninggalkan kamar ayahnya dan bersenandung girang.

Hitsuru tetap berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dilihatnya kertas yang diberikan Momo baru saja. Dibacanya tiket yang bertuliskan '_Hitsugaya Symphony Concert_'. Perlahan, senyum simpul tampak di bibirnya. "Tampaknya aku akan bertemu calon menantuku." gumamnya.

**~Momo~

* * *

**

Hari baru di SMA Seireitei. Siswa siswinya baru saja kembali dari hari libur seperti biasa. Ini hari Senin, 22 Maret 2010. Tepat 6 hari sebelum hari pentas Hitsugaya. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih tengah berjalan di kerumunan orang-orang yang berbincang-bincang. Perbincangannya mulai dari liburannya hari Minggu lalu, tes yang akan mereka hadapi Selasa ini, bahkan ada juga yang tengah memperbincangkan lelaki itu sebagai lelaki termanis seSeireitei.

Di posisi lain, seorang gadis bermata hazel tengah berjalan di kerumunan yang sama pula. Perbedaanya, gadis itu berjalan dengan senyum melingkar di bibirnya. Gadis itu dan lelaki itu saling berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang bising, hanya saja mereka di arah yang berlawanan. Ketika mata mereka hendak bertemu, lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka saling mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ohayou Hitsugaya," kata si gadis.

"Ohayou Momo," balas si lelaki.

Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua. Hitsugaya dan Momo memasuki kelas masing-masing, dan seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka juga masuk mengikuti Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya meletakkan tas punggungnya di bangku tempat duduknya. Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut meletakkan tas punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian, orang itu mengejutkan Hitsugaya.

"Oi Hitsugaya!" sapanya.

"Hn.." jawab yang bersangkutan singkat.

Ichigo, orang yang menyapanya barusan itu, menampakkan senyuman miring ke temannya itu.

"Dasar. Kalau aku yang menyapamu, kau hanya membalas singkat. Saat gadis itu yang menyapamu, kau malah memberikan senyuman yang tidak biasa terlihat pada gadis itu." mendengar hal tersebut, Hitsugaya langsung memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan seram.

"Kau melihatnya kan?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang ceritakan padaku, siapa gadis yang tampaknya akrab denganmu itu?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?" kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"Ya, kalau tidak," jawab Ichigo dengan memasang tampang mengancam.

"Oi Rukia, Ishida, Orihime! Teman kecil kita punya rahasia yang tidak mau diceritakan pada kita!" teriaknya. Yang bersangkutan langsung berlari menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Apa? Ada gosip?" tanya Inoue.

"Rahasia apa, Hitsugaya?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu.. sepertinya teman kita ini sudah punya sesuatu yang kita sebut 'pacar'. Fufu.." kata Ichigo.

"Kau temanku, tapi akan kukuliti kau!" kata Hitsugaya memasang deathglare.

"Siapa? Siapa itu, Hitsugaya?" tanya Inoue.

"Kh.." Hitsugaya terdesak.

"Yang kutau, gadis itu dari kelas 2-2. Fufu.." goda Ichigo.

"Urusai!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal.

"Cepatlah Hitsugaya!" desak Rukia.

"Namanya Hinamori Momo! Puas?!" semburat merah tampak di pipi Hitsugaya. Yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Oh.. Hinamori Momo yang itu ya," kata Inoue.

"Dia sahabatku saat SD. Aku punya nomor Hpnya. Kau mau?" goda Rukia.

"Akhirnya teman kita yang satu ini tidak kesepian lagi." goda Ishida.

"Trimakasih atas informasinya, Toushiro. Kita akan mendukungmu mendapatkan hatinya!" kata Ichigo.

"Kh.. aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian!" jawab Hitsugaya malu. Semburat merah di pipinya semakin menebal. Yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil dan menggoda-goda Hitsugaya.

**~suika~

* * *

**

Kelas dan pelajaran yang berlangsung sudah selesai. Masing-masing murid mengemasi tas mereka dan bergegas pulang. Tapi hal tersebut tidak dilakukan oleh Hitsugaya. Ia termenung meratapi jendela yang berada di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya anak-anak tengah tertawa-tawa dan penuh canda. Kesannya amat berbeda dengan seorang Hitsugaya yang lebih memilih berdiam diri dan merenungi sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui.

Jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 3. Kelas dan sekolah mulai sepi keadaannya. Seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro mulai mengemasi tasnya, dan bergegas menemui Hinamori seperti biasa.

Kakinya kini tengah melangkahi lantai yang mengarah ke ruang musik. Jaraknya kini sudah berada tepat 2 meter di hadapan ruang musik. Bisa didengarnya sebuah melodi indah yang musisinya sudah dikenalnya. Perlahan, wajahnya menampakkan senyum khas dirinya. Dibukanya pintu itu, dan memanggil nama sang musisi.

"Momo," panggilnya.

"Ah.. sudah datang rupanya."

Hitsugaya menduduki bangku di sebelah Hinamori. Wajahnya menampakkan ketenangan setiap berada di dekat Hinamori.

"Hei Hitsugaya," panggil Hinamori.

"Ya?"

"Ayahku mengijinkanku pergi ke pentasmu!" jawabnya riang.

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kalau ayahmu tak mengijinkanmu." kini wajahnya menampakkan kelegaan.

"Tadinya aku juga takut kalau tou-san tidak mengijinkanku."

"Hm.. boleh kulihat buku musik yang kau pegang itu? Aku janji akan memainkan beberapa lagu untukmu." kata Hitsugaya melihat buku yang dibawa Hinamori.

"Boleh saja. Aku menemukannya di lemari yang penuh debu itu." kata Hinamori menunjuk ke arah lemari yang sudah tak terpakai.

"Mari kita lihat. Hm.. ini judul lagu-lagu terkenal. Beberapa akan kumainkan hari Sabtu nanti. Mau dengar permainanku?" katanya sambil membolak-balik buku tersebut.

"Tentu saja."

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain. Hitsugaya meregangkan tangannya dan mulai memainkan salah satu lagu yang tertulis. '_Minute Walts_', karya Chopin, akan dimainkannya. Melodinya terdengar merdu, dan sanggup membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tertegun. Kedua tangannya bermain sangat cepat, bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Bahkan melodinya dapat terjangkau sampai radius 20 meter jaraknya.

"Sugoii," gumam Hinamori. Siapa pun bisa tersihir oleh permainan Hitsugaya.

"Arigatou. Sebagai pembayaran atas ini, aku ingin kehadiranmu hari Sabtu nanti." ajak Hitsugaya.

"Dengan senang hati," balas Momo. Lawan bicaranya kini tersenyum.

"Akan kupersiapkan kejutan untukmu nanti," katanya.

"Wah, kejutan seperti apa?" tanya Momo penuh kebingungan.

"Tentu rahasia. Mana mungkin aku beritahu sekarang," jawabnya.

"Uuh! Pelit!" Hinamori menggembungkan pipinya tanda tak puas.

"Tunggulah nanti." Hitsugaya tersenyum. Lawan bicaranya memandangnya penuh kecurigaan. Tapi sejenak kemudian, Hinamori ikut tersenyum.

**~suika*Momo~

* * *

**

Sabtu, 27 Maret 2010, Tokyo.

"Otou-san, okaa-san! Ayo cepat! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" panggil Hinamori kepada ayahnya.

"Sabarlah, Momo! Tenaga ayah tidak sekuat dirimu!" jawab ayahnya.

Keluarga Hinamori kini tengah berlari melesat ke arah gedung pertunjukan. Kini mereka berada di Tokyo, hendak menyaksikan Hitsugaya. Pintu utama gedung itu nyaris tertutup.

"Tunggu!" teriak Momo.

"Eh?" penjaga pintu yang hendak menutup pintu tersebut batal menutupnya.

"Ini!" Momo menyerahkan tiket kepada petugasnya. Dengan cepat dan gesit, petugas tersebut mengantar Momo dan keluarganya ke tempat duduk V.I.P.

"Dozo," kata petugas tersebut.

"Arigatou," balas keluarga Hinamori.

"Haah.. yokatta. Kita sampai tepat waktu." kata Momo lega.

'_Aku ingin segera melihat calon menantuku_' batin ayah ibunya. Mereka mencari sosok seorang jenius Hitsugaya yang akan menampilkan kehebatannya.

"Nee.. Momo-chan?" seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Momo memanggil Momo.

"Kau.. Rukia-chan? Kau juga di undang?" tanya Momo kaget.

"Ya. Klan Kuchiki sudah seharusnya diundang. Seharusnya aku juga melihat klan Uryuu, tapi sepertinya mereka belum datang." jelas Rukia.

"Oh.." kata Momo singkat.

"Dan kau sendiri.. ah! Pasti diundang langsung oleh Hitsugaya!" tebak Rukia tepat sasaran.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini gadis spesialnya Hitsugaya kan?" goda Rukia. Mendengar hal tersebut, seketika itu juga semburat merah nampak di pipi seorang Momo. Yang melihatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mengingat kejadian yang sama terjadi saat menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Ti-tidak kok," jawab Momo malu.

"Yaak hadirin sekalian! Kita saksikan, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" kata sang pembawa acara.

"Sudah dimulai tuh," kata Rukia.

"Ya," jawab Momo.

Hinamori P.O.V

Hitsugaya akan memulai menampilkan diri. Ia keluar dengan jas berkelas yang bisa kuyakini harganya mahal. Hitsugaya.. saat di panggung itu, ia tampak berkilauan. Kilaunya itu seperti sihir yang mampu membuat siapa saja jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun terpana. Mata emeraldnya itu kini memandangku. Aku pun terkejut dan rona merah nampak di pipiku. Setelah itu, ia memberi hormat dan mulai menduduki bangku piano.

Hitsugaya mulai memainkan lagu. Lagu pertama yang dibawakannya ialah '_Muzio Clementi_'. Padahal baru mulai memainkan, tetapi serasa sudah masuk ke dalam sihir sesungguhnya Hitsugaya.

"Benar-benar anak ajaib," seorang wanita yang duduk di depanku berbicara demikian.

Ya, tentu saja dia ajaib. Dia bahkan menyihirku pada pandangan pertama. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, saat mata hazelku dan mata emeraldnya bertemu, saat dia secara tidak sengaja mengoreksi permainanku. Aku langsung jatuh hati seketika itu. Kuajak dia untuk menemaniku, dan setiap senyuman yang diberikannya khusus untukku, kubalas dengan senyuman tulusku.

Hitsugaya memainkannya bagaikan Mozart. Lihatlah dia yang begitu berkilauan dan sangat serius dalam memainkannya. Dia bagaikan Beethoven. Alunannya itu mengingatkanku pada Bach. Aku ingat ayahku selalu memutarkanku lagu-lagu klasik ciptaan mereka. Sampai kini, aku terus mengenang alunan-alunan melodi yang mereka mainkan dalam sebuah kaset.

Hitsugaya telah menyelesaikan '_Muzio Clementi_'nya. Kulihat dia membolak-balik buku musik yang berada di hadapannya. Hitsugaya sedang mencari halaman musik yang akan dimainkannya selanjutnya.

PAM.. PAM.. dia mulai menekan tuts-tuts. Awalnya masih pelan, tapi saat ke bagian tengahnya, perlahan semakin cepat. Aku berusaha mencari-cari judul dari lagu tersebut. Melodi ini.. sepertinya karya Chopin. Otakku berusaha menemukan judul dari lagu tersebut. Emm... entah apa judulnya.

Semua penonton yang mendengar Hitsugaya hanya bisa tercengang-cengang, bahkan ada yang sampai terharu. Seperti wanita yang duduk di depanku ini, kulihat dia mulai menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan. Tidak ada yang merasakan kantuk, malah semakin bersemangat. Benar-benar sihir seorang Hitsugaya, gumamku dalam hati.

**~suika*momo~

* * *

**

Hitsugaya akan membawakan lagu terakhir. Pentasnya sudah berlangsung sekitar satu setengah jam. Terlihat bahwa sebenarnya Hitsugaya sendiri sudah mulai bosan. Dia pun meletakkan tangannnya pada tuts-tuts piano, dan mulai memainkan '_Etude_' karya Chopin. Dengan bantuan melodi indah yang ditimbulkan grand piano yang sedari tadi dimainkannya, lagu yang seharusnya menjadi penutup pun terasa seperti lagu utama.

Pentasnya berjalan sangat lancar dari awal hingga akhir. Hitsugaya hampir menyelesaikan lagu '_Etude_'nya. Sebentar lagi, ruangan yang tadinya sepi senyap akan menjadi sangat riuh saat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan lagu terakhir.

PROK! PROK! PROK! Para penonton memberikan '_Standing applause_'. Seumur hidupku, ini pentas terbaik yang pernah kutonton. Tapi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. '_Akan kupersiapkan kejutan untukmu nanti_.' Tergiang kata-kata itu di kepalaku. Penonton pun mulai duduk kembali dan mengemasi barangnya. Hitsugaya memberikan hormatnya, tapi bukannya ia kembali ke belakang panggung, dia malah kembali duduk ke bangku piano. Tangannya seperti bersiap ingin memainkan satu lagu lagi.

"Ada satu lagu terakhir," katanya mengumumkan kepada seluruh yang berada di gedung. Penonton pun terheran-heran dibuatnya. Mereka tidak jadi pulang dan kembali duduk.

"Dan lagu ini... kupersembahkan pada orang yang disana," katanya sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke.. ke arahku?! Orang-orang menatapku. Para gadis remaja seumuranku juga menatapku, tapi dengan tatapan iri. Aku pun terbelalak. Apa ini yang dia maksud dengan kejutan?

"Hyaaa... romantis sekali," goda Rukia menatapku.

"A-apaan sih," jawabku malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong... lagu ini melambangkan perasaanku," katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Aku menatapnya dan tersipu malu. Wajahku mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah. Rukia, ayah dan ibuku tersenyum-senyum melihatku.

Hitsugaya mulai menyentuh grand pianonya. Tidak ada teks apapun di atas piano. Sepertinya dia menghapalnya. Hitsugaya mulai memainkannya. Wajahnya terlihat amat berkilauan. Tunggu.. melodi ini.. 1234 I love you?

1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had

Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

Barely getting mad

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

Aku terbuai dalam permainan pianonya. Bukan hanya piano saja. Hitsugaya juga menyanyikannya. Merdu sekali! Tanpa kusadari, aku berdiri dari bangkuku. Tanganku terdekap di dadaku. Aku berjalan ke arah panggung. Wajahku menampakkan rasa percaya diri yang sangat kuat. Hitsugaya menatapku dan tersenyum. Kini aku sudah berada di atas panggung. Senyum tulus menghiasi bibirku. Seseorang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memberikanku mikrofon. Hitsugaya menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan. Dengan kepercayaan diriku, aku melanjutkan lagunya dengan bernyanyi diiringi permainan piano Hitsugaya.

Give me more loving from the very start

Piece me back together when I fall apart

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

You're the best that I've had

And I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

You make it easy

It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

1-2-3-4

I love you

(I love you) I love you

Senyum kepuasan nampak di wajahku dan wajahnya. PROK! PROK! Penonton merespon pertunjukkan tadi dengan '_big applause_' yang besar.

"Sugoii!" teriak Rukia dari bangku penonton.

Hitsugaya dan aku memberi hormat. Penonton sangat puas dengan pertunjukkan kami berdua. Hitsugaya menarik lenganku. Aku sangat terkejut. Dia menarik lenganku dan berjalan ke arah belakang panggung. Aku mengikutinya. Di belakang panggung, di suatu tempat, kami hanya berdua.

"Terima kasih untuk kejutannya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Tapi... sebenarnya masih ada kejutan lagi kok," katanya membuatku curiga.

"Hm. Apa itu?" tanyaku.

Hitsugaya menarik lenganku mendekat padanya. Aku sangat terkejut. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Wajahku panas luar biasa. Lalu.. dia menciumi bibirku. Ciumannya itu.. terasa lembut sekali. Aku menarik lehernya dan membalas kecupannya. Kejadian ini berlangsung lumayan lama. Ketika kami saling melepaskan, Hitsugaya berbisik,"Aishiteru Momo,".

Aku pun merespon ucapannya barusan.

"Aishiteru Hitsugaya," bisikku dengan senyum penuh makna. Kami berdua tersenyum di belakang panggung, dan keluar dengan bergandengan tangan, pertanda hadir pasangan baru yang kelak akan menjadi musisi bersama.

OWARI ...

* * *

Nyahaa!! Ficnya finish juga!! XD

Seucap 'Verry merry berry thanx you!' untuk ...

-Yuki vanya : karna saia gak pinter bikin chap panjang-panjang, maka fic ini akan berhenti di chap 3 ini .. ;)

-'Ruki-chan' pipy : nee-chan (?)*Plaak!* thanx for reviewnyaa .. ;) sorii bagian ichirukinya dikitt ..

-fi-kun 31

-Fa Hanashiro Ukitake

-Lollipop26 : Fans selena gomez juga ?! Saia juga! Hoho! Mungkin permintaanmu kan saia kabulkan di lain harii .. XD

-Tsuichi Yukiko : tak apalah ... toh ini kan fanfic, yang gak mungkin bisa jadi mungkin .. ;)

-The Sweet Peach : Pengennya sih pake lagu itu. Secara lagu english fave saia skarang. Tapi one less lonely girl aja ya... =) yang pentinq kan Justin Biebernyaa .. XD

-Aiko Wanasaki : Silahkan kalo mau fave ... ;)

Big smile for all people who review my fic! =D

Sebenernya tadinya saia mau pake lagu jepang. Secara saia ini masih seorang otaku*Plaak!*. Tapi... saia gak ngerti arti lagunya. Hiks! Maka... tak ada Jepang, Inggrispun jadi (?)

Okeh .. okeh ..

REVIEW!!


End file.
